Most fans are designed either to create air circulation in a large area; e.g., the well-known ceiling fan, or to exhaust fumes, humidity and odor from a working or living area, the latter generally being constructed with louvers or other variable openings which operate automatically to operate when the fan is turned on and closed when the fan is turned off.
In a different category entirely is the personal fan, one example of which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,495 to Steiner et al. That patent shows a portable battery operated fan with a small motor to turn paddle-shaped blades, the fan is combined with a trigger-operated spray bottle so that an individual may create a mist of water vapor in the airstream produced by the fan. Another example is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 8,235,686; that patent describes a portable fan particularly well suited for use in golf carts having cup holders.